Talk:Chaz
Chaz is the best character in the game. If he wasn't there to ambush you after you kill Mr. Shank and free Athena, I'd hate the General Knoxx DLC. Why is that Shank asks you if you killed Chaz before you actually do this? It's somewhere at the beginning of your visit to prison that you are ambushed by a couple of badguys; after you kill them, Shank will mutter his death threats because you just killed Chaz. Which you'll do, obviously, only AFTER you defeat Shank in his own boss battle. 14:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :on the way in mr shank asks if you just killed "Jerome" not chaz. i have it on good authority that jerome is an unmarked bully type. 20:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :You pass through Chaz's room on the way to Mr. Shank during Prison Break: Try Not to Get Shanked. When you enter that room from the garage where the Claptrap is locked up, a couple of prisoners spawn. After you kill them, the hangar door behind them opens and two Badass Thugs spawn. After killing them and moving on past the nearby vending machines, Mr. Shank will then tell you that just killed Jerome (you'll find a CCTV camera in the small corridor after the vendors). With their heavily muscular builds, one of them is probably Jerome.--Mensahero 15:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The article says that bandits keep spawning to help Chaz, but I just finished this battle and they did not keep spawning... not that he needed them to kick my tail. 23:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen the additional spawns happen. My first time fighting Chaz, I tried to lure him into a trap of proximity mines. He didn't fall for it because he stayed away. Because it took quite awhile before I decided to fight him directly, some prisoners did spawn.--Mensahero 15:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Whose quotes does he use? He seems to use Nine-Toes' quotes (which would include Psychos' quotes). And does Bone Head use the same quotes as Nine-Toes as well? If yes to both, that would mean he's basically a copy of Bone Head, from his voice and lines to his signature weapon.--Mensahero 15:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) On occasion yes, Bone Head does shout similar lines to Nine-Toes, including "You woke the wrong dog!" So to a degree, Chaz is a reskin of Bone Head. Which really, I don't blame them for recycling voice tracks, save money that way. Kind of wish they had done that with Nine-toes too so I could get a higher level Clipper without having to use mod software. PyroMerc 21:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Dropping Knoxx's Gold I find it very hard to believe that Chaz would ever drop Knoxx's Gold, because that would also mean he was using Knoxx's Gold instead of the Bone Shredder, which is very unlikely; and if he was, he'd be easier to kill, I'll tell you that much. Has anyone ever had him drop Knoxx's Gold at any time? I for one have never seen Chaz drop a Knoxxs Gold. That should not be possible. 15:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No. Chaz always spawns with the Bone Shredder. 15:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you want to get technical, the fact that Chaz always spawns with the Bone Shredder doesn't necessarily mean he can't drop other weapons too... :But I'm just being anal. happypal (talk • ) 16:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay....I still don't believe it. Unlike other bosses, like One Eyed Jack, I've never even seen him drop any weapons other than his Bone Shredder. And even if he did, and I've just never seen it happen, Knoxx's Gold isn't linked to him in any way, not even indirectly by anything but he and it happen to be in the same DLC. So in my mind, it is very remote that he would ever drop Knoxx's Gold. PyroMerc 02:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The statement has been removed. 05:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC)